


私房照？私房菜！

by mrscy07



Series: 糕饼店 [1]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Summary: 源于大爷拿着相机的杂志花絮照和曾经学电气自动化否则要修冰箱的奶糕某白电区域经理糕&大学心理系老师饼





	1. Chapter 1

下课铃声一响，季肖冰毫无留恋的收拾了讲台上的东西飞的就消失的无影无踪，留下一群凌乱在教室里的学生。心理学院最年轻的教授，长得面若潘安，玉树临风，从来不拖堂，布置作业也不多，考试虽然严一点，但是也没有故意抓过重考。自他入校当老师以来七年来，课最难抢，课堂最满，风评一直都是第一名。

这样好的老师自然获得很多学生的喜欢，人都是喜欢亲近好看的人，但是这位季老师简直是风一样的男人，不拖堂是不拖堂，但是也绝不在教室里多停留半分，想问问题，每学期开学第一课，面对面加群。

——禾子老师单身吗？

——应该是单身吧，他住在职工宿舍没见过有女朋友或者老婆

——那他每天那么着急回家干吗？

——大概，大概家里有养狗吧

——。。。。。

季肖冰拎着公文包快速跑下楼，踩了一辆单车就往职工宿舍奔去，速度之快让路上想和他打招呼的学生都来不及喊季老师。校园之大，季肖冰花了十几分钟就骑到宿舍楼下，停好车子迈着大长腿冲回家里，关上门的那一刻他靠着门缓缓坐了下来。

“呼~”长吁一口气，过了不到半分钟他又迅速站起来，表情不似之前那么紧张，轻松不少，立刻走到窗边，拉开窗帘。暮秋的风裹着些凉意吹进来抚平了他紧皱的眉头吹散了他思绪，把公务包放好，把脱下的风衣挂好，卷起袖子洗了手，走到厨房舀米洗米煮饭，从冰箱里拿出食材，该切的切该摘的摘，收拾妥当之后都放在一旁备用，等饭好还要一点时间，季肖冰就到窗边的椅子上坐下。随手拿起一本书就着秋风任思绪飘荡。

翻了几页书，季肖冰抬头看了看，透过窗户远处有个小亭子，那是校长办公室的外院，天晴的时候校长会陪客人们坐在亭子里聊天。而季肖冰的房间和这个亭子隔了一个湖。这几天亭子里总是坐着一个陌生人，冷冷的，但是那像雕塑一般的侧脸真好看，高耸的鼻梁，细长的眼睛，完美的下颚线，还有嘴上的唇珠。

问为什么隔着一个湖季老师都能看清楚人家嘴上的唇珠，那是因为季老师的设备好，专业级的长焦镜头别说唇珠了，就是亭子上飞的一直苍蝇都能拍的一清二楚。

......

在家的感觉真好，真自在。一个人安安静静的，可以看书可以欣赏帅哥？！无人打扰。....

然而，心理学院最年轻的教授，社交恐惧症。说出去谁信？！是的，这就是季肖冰，一个有着严重社恐症的心理学博士生，他不是不知道自己有这个问题，所以他在努力克服，但是收效甚微，当初选择心理学就是为了治自己这个问题，结果竟然连他的导师都无法为他消除魔障，导师开玩笑的说你这不是病，你这是被施了魔法，需要解除魔法的人来。

而选择做大学老师，也是因为毕业之后无事可做，就听从家里安排来当老师。毕竟是心理学的高材生上课这种事情还是能糊弄过去的，但是下课就免谈好了。

算了一下时间，季肖冰又走回厨房快速的处理食材，等到电饭煲发出蜂鸣声，季肖冰这里的菜也快煮好了。嗯，一人食，暮秋，真好。

下午没有课，季肖冰就背着画板到湖边去写生，画画是他的另一个爱好，N大的内湖湖景很美，怎么画都画不完，何况最近对面还有一个更好的风景。

季肖冰架起画板，开始画着画，对面的帅哥果然还在，季肖冰低头画了一会儿再抬头的时候帅哥不见了，唉，还好自己有准备，季肖冰从口袋里掏出自己昨天拍的照片贴在画板上继续画。

画了好一会儿，有些累了，季肖冰站起身来转起胳膊准备活动活动却意外的打到了一个人。

。。。。

“对不起啊！我。。。。怎么是你？”照片里的人出现在自己面前，还抓着自己的手，emmmm，“你。。放手。”季肖冰本来还觉得对方无理，但是突然想起来自己偷拍别人的罪证还在身后立刻声音立刻就小了下来。

“真可爱。”帅哥放开季肖冰的手，双手抱在胸前等着他解释。

季肖冰被莫名的夸了可爱立刻耳朵通红，然后立刻退到身后迅速的把照片摘下来藏进口袋里。帅哥看着季肖冰的举动笑出了声：“需要模特吗？”

“不需要。”季肖冰也不示弱的盯着对方看。

“照片哪有活的好对吧。”帅哥往前一步，季肖冰就往后一步，一下就撞倒了画架。季肖冰立刻转身捡起画架，身后便响起了笑声：“我有这么可怕吗？”

季肖冰懒得理他，收拾好画架准备离开，帅哥就跟在他身边：“美术学院的？”季肖冰没说话，“你叫什么？你如果需要模特的话，我可以免费当你的模特。”

“我。”正当季肖冰要拒绝帅哥的时候，一个学生从他身边骑车而过：“季老师好。”

“呃，你好。”

“诶，你是老师啊，季老师？哪个ji？！四季的季吗？”安静的时候果然是个美男子，开口。。“你是谁？”季肖冰停了下来，认真的看着对方。其实他略微比对方高一点点，但是对方看过去身形有些魁梧，自己微弱的身高优势根本压制不住。

“修冰箱的。”对方挑了挑眉，季肖冰一笑：“我不是美术学院的，我是心理学院的。”

。。。。

“关公门前耍大刀了我。哈哈哈哈。高瀚宇，卖冰箱的！”高瀚宇伸手和季肖冰打招呼。他真的是卖冰箱的啊，季肖冰从他的表情里读不出他在糊弄他，只好伸手：“季肖冰。”

他的手真软，高瀚宇心想。他的手真暖，季肖冰心想。

“喏，你们学校刚盖的教职工宿舍，过一段时间就可以搬进去了吧，里面的冰箱就是我那儿买的。”难怪好几天都在校长办公室的亭子里看见他，应该不是一般卖冰箱的吧。

高瀚宇是知名白电公司华东区的总经理，通过投标他们拿到了N大新宿舍的电器订单，N大是名牌大学，这种订单自然不能怠慢。最近刚好是入户的时候，身为华东区的总经理自然要亲自到场监督。来N大好几天，这几日得闲就在校长办公室闲坐，也早就注意到那凉亭正对的房间有个美人常常坐在窗边，有时在看书有时在画画。偶然有次发现他还会从屋子里出来到湖边写生。还被他发现美人偷拍他，他就想过来逗逗美人。

季肖冰在湖边画画时间其实不长，只有上课的时候他才会独自一个人到这里来，快下课了他就会赶紧走，免得到时候引起不必要的麻烦。高瀚宇昨天就错过了时间差扑了个空。今天快马加鞭的赶过来总算没错过。

“你需要模特吗？我身材很好的。”高瀚宇自信的说。季肖冰不屑的看了一眼，心想能好到哪里去。“不需要。”快步摆脱了高瀚宇。本来想追上去的高瀚宇此刻被手机留住了去处，校长找他。

“校长。”

“高总，我们旧楼那边的电器有些年头了，我是想你们专业的在这里能不能帮忙看一下。”项目进行到了尾声，校长也是精打细算，想能省一点是一点。

“好啊，没问题。”高瀚宇向来客户至上，当一线销售的时候就秉持这个态度，销量年年创新高，否则也不会在这么年轻就成为华东区的总经理。高瀚宇亲自带着工具跟学校总务处的老师到旧宿舍楼检修。

到了旧楼，高瀚宇安排员工分头行动，检查外机的，检查屋里的。他则包下了一楼。走了几间，稍微修整一下电器就恢复了往日的活力。走到最边上的房间敲了门，就听见小碎步的声音，门开了。“季老师！”高瀚宇惊喜叫了出来。季肖冰愣了一下，“高。。。”

“瀚宇，你叫我小宇也行。”

。。。谁要叫你小宇。

“你来做什么？”

“校长让我来给你们这栋楼检修一下。你要修冰箱吗？”

“你不是卖冰箱的嘛？你也会修？”

“懂点皮毛，太大的问题我们这里有专业的师傅。”

“我冰箱没问题。”季肖冰想关门。

“季老师，我从那边一路修过来，现在渴死了，能给我一杯水吗？”高瀚宇抵着门哀求道。

季肖冰心一软，“进来吧。”季肖冰从玄关的鞋柜里拿出一双还套着包装袋的拖鞋，拆了包装袋放在高瀚宇的面前。看来季肖冰这里不经常来人啊。高瀚宇把工具袋放在了玄关门口，换了新拖鞋跟着季肖冰往里面走。

季肖冰从厨房倒了杯水递给高瀚宇，接过水杯的时候两个人手指相碰了一下，季肖冰立刻像过了电似的收了手，高瀚宇笑了一下，就端着水杯在客厅里四处走了走。这是一个一室一厅一厨一卫的单身小公寓，“季老师一个人住？”

。。。。看不出来吗？季肖冰自觉地自己一个人住的迹象很明显了，转而一想这个登徒子怕不是在套他的话？

“没有啊。”

“还有室友？不常回来吧。”玄关的鞋柜上虽然好几双鞋，但是明显就是一个人的鞋子。

“不会啊，等下就回来了。”高瀚宇也不拆穿他，走到窗边，湖边的草长得不高，坐在这个窗边正好能看见湖景和凉亭，也不知道美人看了他几日，但是他对他一见倾心。

正聊着高瀚宇的手机响了：“好了，都检查好了嘛？恩，整修报告给一份校长，他需要去审批的，好的，你们没事儿就先回去吧。”

“你们要走了啊！”季肖冰从对话里听到他要走眼睛立刻亮了起来。

“他们要走，我。”高瀚宇意会的笑了一下：“我为你们学校免费检修，季老师不答谢答谢我？”

。。。。

“又不是我让你们来检修的。你可以找校长报销啊。”

“谈钱多伤感情啊，季老师请我吃顿饭吧。听说你们N大的食堂很好吃？”

。。。。神经病！

食堂吃饭？这不是要了季肖冰的命，吼本来他就是学校最惹眼的一个人，一旦出席任何场合都会引起骚动，社恐如他吓都吓死了，现在还带着一个帅哥，季肖冰瞬间觉得高瀚宇是上天派来折磨他的人。

“你想吃的话，我。。我”季肖冰一想到那种众人瞩目的场景呼吸就困难，聪明的脑子瞬间就宕机了，但是很快他就恢复了思考：“为什么要我请你啊！”

“我请你也行，毕竟你把拍的挺帅的。”

完球了，他看到了。。。


	2. Chapter 2

季肖冰还是带着高瀚宇来了学校餐厅，N大有很多装修特别的餐厅，比如这家，如果不是因为他置身大学校园，放在最繁华的新街口都是最时髦的餐厅。时尚的装潢，专业的服务，根本不像是一家大学食堂。季肖冰和高瀚宇面对面坐在比较靠里面的位置，左手边靠着窗，外面站着一排灌木遮挡了一半的窗户，外面的人还是可以看见里面坐的什么人。季肖冰到餐厅吃饭这件事透过网络不胫而走，整个心理学院几乎在季肖冰踏进餐厅的那一刻就已经知道季老师出来吃饭了，还和一个男人出来吃饭。而整个N大也在十分钟之内就收到了各路路透线报，季老师出来吃饭了！

夕阳的余晖还落在窗户上，对面的高瀚宇咧着口白牙闪的他有点眼晃，点了几个招牌菜，就坐着等。偶有几个大胆的学生假模假样的路过给季肖冰打了个招呼，他尴尬的笑着点点头，然后愤恨的看着高瀚宇，只不过这愤恨的表情在高瀚宇眼里似乎又是另一种解读，娇嗔。

等了一会儿服务员陆续把菜品端上来，“这个是我们学校的网红餐厅，应该挺不错的吧。”季肖冰是真的没有出来吃过饭，这满世界都认识他的地方，他根本不想和任何人有过多的交流，独自一个人在家里煮煮饭炒炒菜其实挺快乐的。不过这个网红餐厅他是知道的，一个宅男，网络即是世界。

饭点，餐厅里人来人往，围观的人也不少，季肖冰能感觉到四面八法投来的眼神，让他如坐针毡。“挺好吃的，诶。你试试这个。”高瀚宇拉着他的注意力放在吃上，果然季肖冰吃着吃着就似乎忘记了周围的不悦，还是个吃货，高瀚宇暗想。

吃完了饭，两人没有就此离开，小坐片刻休息一下。高瀚宇刚刚进门的时候发现有个窗口卖甜品，他就让季肖冰稍坐，自己去了甜品窗口，不多时就拿来了两个冰淇淋。季肖冰一看见冰淇淋眼睛立刻闪着光芒，原来在外面吃饭这么开心呢。

吃着吃着，他抬头一看发现围在周围的人群好像散了不少，季肖冰突然有种不祥的预感，果不其然，“季老师！稀客啊稀客！”。。。这又不是你家，哦，也算是归你管的。来人总务处的干部老蒋，还是学校工会的，还简直红娘，是学校有名的月老。季肖冰这种三十岁初头长得又帅硬件软件都优秀的人自然是老蒋的小本子里的第一名，只可惜季肖冰向来很少和人接触，想逮他实属不易，这一次总算给老蒋逮着人了。

“诶，这不是高总吗？”老蒋早就在朋友圈里看见季肖冰出来吃饭的消息，这就是他故意来撞他的。但意外的看见了学校的家电供应商高瀚宇。

“你们俩认识啊。”

“呃”季肖冰脑袋运转了一下，“认识啊！小时候认识的。好久不见了。对吧，冰冰。”高瀚宇直接抢了话题。

谁和你认识的？！还有谁允许你叫我冰冰的！季肖冰瞪了高瀚宇一样，高瀚宇挑挑眉没说话。

“哎哟，那就是久别重逢了。真是巧啊。”老蒋搬了一把凳子不请自来的坐了下来。

“。。。。”

“季老师啊，我有个事情想问问你。”肯定不是什么好事儿。“周末，就是后天，工会组织年轻的老师出去团建，你有没有空啊。”工会一直有组织这种年轻人出去活动，主要就是增进感情内部消化，老蒋一直想请季肖冰去，但是总是没有看到他人，这次说什么也要厚着脸皮把这个事儿定下来。

“后天？不好意思，我没空。我约了一个暗房。”

“暗什么？”

“洗照片。”

“哦，季老师不是喜欢画画吗？什么时候也开始玩摄影了啊？”

“呵呵，最近。”季肖冰敷衍的回着老蒋。

“季老师啊，这个，这个学期我们学校新招了好几个年轻的女老师，你看这个，这学期第一次团建，季老师要不要，来帮帮忙？”老蒋说的很委婉，高瀚宇却听出来了，哈哈这是拉季肖冰相亲啊。

“冰冰，你们学校的女老师好看吗？”果不其然说完就招了季肖冰一记白眼。“诶，王老师，我听说你做媒很厉害啊，我单身，能不能帮我介绍个女老师？”

老蒋一脸震惊的看着高瀚宇“这。。”

“也是啦，你们大学老师怎么会看上我们这种卖冰箱出身的。”高瀚宇自嘲道，说着还看了看季肖冰，季肖冰眼里却是捉摸不定的迷离。

“哎哟，高总怎么能这么说，高总年轻有为，年纪轻轻就已经是华东区的总经理了，没几年大概就要进董事会了吧，到时候就不是高总经理是高总裁了啊？”老蒋不愧是老蒋，立刻就圆了上来。

“那我也是个卖冰箱的，我这中专毕业的，连大学的门都没摸过，还认识什么女老师啊。”高瀚宇明着说自己实际上聪明的人一听就听出来了，这是话题到了无法婉转的地步，要么就是尴尬下去，要么还是退一步海阔天空。老蒋自然是选择后者，走的时候还让季肖冰好好考虑一下。

待老蒋走了，两个人也赶紧收拾收拾离开这个是非之地。季肖冰还是礼貌性的陪着高瀚宇在校园里走了一小段，途中季肖冰轻声说了一句“谢谢。”高瀚宇立刻拿出手机谄媚的说：“谢谢我不如拿点实际行动，加个微信吧季老师？”

。。。。

“为什么？”季肖冰歪着头问可爱的样子让高瀚宇内心奔腾不已。

“你也知道我单身啦，季老师摄影技术这么好，帮我拍几张私房照，我到时候相亲好用啊。”两个人并肩走在路上，季肖冰听到高瀚宇说这个话，突然就停下了脚步。甩下一句“流氓！别跟着我，否则我喊保安了！”扭头就走了。

。。。。。。

诶，我这是哪儿得罪季老师了？难道是相亲？我这不是哄你开心嘛？高瀚宇丝毫没有发现哪里得罪了季肖冰，看着他纤细的背影缓缓消失在路的镜头，高瀚宇觉得有意思。

周末到了，季肖冰不情愿的跟着大部队前往郊区的山谷游玩。他是真的不想来，非常不想来，他约了暗房的！但是他们院长却在昨天单独把他叫到办公室里。

“肖冰啊，我听说你拒绝老蒋了？”。。。这消息也太快了。

“我约了暗房。”

“退了。”

“。。。。霸权！”

“没大没小！你这都三十多了，还一个人，老蒋也是好心，学校不是新招了一些女老师，你就考虑接触接触嘛。”老头喝了一口茶，摇着头。

“一个人挺自在的。”季肖冰不置可否，是啦，年龄到了，该结婚生子了，但是他，他不太喜欢人，就是不喜欢这种社交活动。

“你说说你啊，你去看看，又不会少块肉。我知道，我知道。那个社恐也需要环境治疗嘛。诶我怎么听说你和那个高总去餐厅吃饭了啊？就是嘛，就是要这样走出去嘛！”

。。。。

说别的还好，一听到高瀚宇的名字季肖冰心里没来由的一股火，季肖冰也懒得理院长，也不吱声，装着没听见。

“你说啊，你这样我怎么跟你师父交待。你师父天天打电话问你的事儿，我能跟他说你不愿意去？这样不好吧。”

季肖冰笑了：“院长你就是怕输给我师父吧，他治不好的你也治不好哈哈哈！”

死小孩！

季肖冰的师父和院长是同窗，都是心理界的老前辈了。季肖冰这个社恐在他师父那边没治好，他也不愿意离开学校，家里催了半天，只好直接和他师父联系，他师父一听说去N大当老师，突然心生一计，努力促成了此事。院长接到季肖冰的那天，看着季肖冰，简历漂亮的不得了，该发表的论文也有水平，业务水平也强，年轻有为，人更是一表人才，这样拿出去，这N大哪有什么校草啊，只要季肖冰在的一天那就是校草！老师也是校草！

临走的时候，季肖冰的师父拉着院长忆往昔、憧未来，喝了一晚上酒，顺道手留了一句话，我那个学生啊啥都好，就是有个毛病，社交恐惧症，我是没治好，靠你了！

。。。。

院长没有一天不在后悔，是真的后悔，当初为啥要接下他呢。人是个好人啊，这特么有病啊，治不好啊！堂堂N大心理学院的院长，心理学家，七年了半天成效都没有，呵呵。一世英名啊！损友啊！坑货啊！

“不管，你得给我去，你要是不去，元旦晚会你给我去！总不能让人家说我们心理学院连个能露脸的人都没有！”

“我又不会唱歌跳舞去干嘛！”

“去报幕啊，你以前不是报过幕么。挺好的啊，你就代表心理学院去给外面的学校看看，我们N大老师的水平颜值素质！”

季肖冰内心翻了无数次白眼，报幕对他来说也不是什么难事儿，但是他不喜欢那种在后台被人围观的感觉，参加完活动还要去和外校的老师交际简直要他的命，所以第二年说什么也不去参加了，校草季主持就变成了N大的一个传说。

“还有，这学期绩效我也要考虑一下了。”

。。。。。去报幕还好，这是要断粮啊！季肖冰刚买了一个镜头正吃着土呢，不行不行，钱是万万不能少的。

因为以上原因他不得已来了，态度冷冰冰的倒是没有什么人敢和他接近，都远远的看着他，到了山谷，他百无聊赖的坐在休闲椅上，不远处几个女老师在窃窃私语，摆明了就在议论他。

季肖冰还是眼观鼻鼻观心，两耳不闻身边事，一心只在发呆。

“诶，季老师！你怎么来了！”季肖冰还在放空的时候一个熟悉的声音传了过来，是那个流氓高瀚宇！

“你你。”半天没说出话来，阴魂不散！


	3. Chapter 3

季肖冰冷着脸完全没有理高瀚宇，高瀚宇倒是很自觉的站在他的身边，然后喋喋不休的开始道歉：“敬爱的季老师，高瀚宇真诚向你道歉！”

被季肖冰甩了一脸的高瀚宇回到酒店和朋友聊起来：“你说他到底为什么生气呢？为了相亲？”

“你跟她到底怎么说的？”

“我单身啊，技术这么好，给我拍几张私房照啊，好拿去相亲啊。”

。。。。

“再说一遍？”

“拿去相亲的照片嘛。”

“前面一句？！”

“拍几张私房照？！”

。。。。

“你不是说他看过去挺保守的么。你知道私房照是什么？！”

“我去，是这个意思啊。”

“快跟人家姑娘道歉吧，真把你当色狼了！”

“姑娘？！这位一般姑娘还比不上呢。”

“哟，还是个大美人呢。”

“可不是！要相信你兄弟的眼光。”

“季老师你也知道我没什么文化呀，知道几个新鲜词，显得自己有文化嘛，我也不知道私房照是那个意思。”高瀚宇缠着季肖冰求原谅。季肖冰脸一阵白一阵红，“你不知道啊。”

“怎么？季老师拍过？！”

。。。。

“高瀚宇！”季肖冰突然大声起来，惹来一群人的眼神，高瀚宇笑着给大家打招呼搪塞过去。“你满脑子都想什么呢？！”季肖冰指责道。

“。。。。”高瀚宇是真不知道这词儿是什么意思，如果不是朋友提点，他再上网搜了一下，我去尺度这么大呢，难怪季肖冰觉得自己是流氓。不过如果拍这种的，他也不是不可以啊。当然这话是不敢再和季肖冰说了，否则他又要不理他了。

也算是误会解除了，季肖冰对高瀚宇倒是没那么大的排斥，再加上高瀚宇竟然是烧烤达人，吃货季肖冰盯着火炉上的肉眼睛都冒绿光了。

“你真的会烤肉啊。”季肖冰吃着高瀚宇递给他的肉串，火炭适中的烤炙将肉里的油脂爆发出来，在空气中又结成膜锁在了里面，入口牙齿轻磕就可以让里面的裹着肉香的肥油迸发出来，满嘴舒适。除却肉本身的香味，适当的调料也给肉串增添了灵魂，季肖冰吃了一串就想直接拿烤炉上烤好的，被高瀚宇拦住了：“这是前面烤好了，凉了一会儿了，还热着，不敢直接从炉上拿来吃知道吗？”三个字知道吗瞬间让季肖冰变成了季五岁，他乖巧的点点头就拿着小碗坐在高瀚宇身边吃着烤串。

那句话叫啥，想抓住男人的心就得先抓住男人的胃，高瀚宇真就用一顿野外烧烤紧紧抓住了季肖冰的人，整个活动他都紧紧地坐在高瀚宇的身边，认真的盯着烤炉上的食物。

“坐这你不热么？”烟熏火燎的，高瀚宇主动要求做主厨，人家学校活动带他一个外人，他觉得不太好意思，刚好会烧烤，就主动揽下了活。

“不热。”薄薄的汗已经出卖了季孟泽，但是他就是不想错过美食。高瀚宇在旁边逆风的地方挑了一个位置，让季肖冰坐在那边，烤好的食物第一时间就放到了他的面前，季肖冰就愉快的参与了一次学校的活动。

以后要是还有这种活动，我也可以来，季肖冰是这么想的，仅限于此。

“季老师来玩游戏啊。”

“季老师我们要去爬山你去不去？”

“季老师那边火多大啊，我们去别墅你去吗？”

。。。。

“谢谢。不想去。”

才不要去，秋天，山谷的风吹的还是很舒服的，虽然烤炉边有点热，但是他也不要离开这里去那些是非之地。高瀚宇再讨厌，好歹能给他搞点吃的，那些人，季肖冰一点都不想和她们多说一句话。

高瀚宇在旁边观察着这个季肖冰，觉得真的太有意思了，季肖冰终于发现高瀚宇盯着他看，“肉肉，焦了。”

季肖冰也终于发现高瀚宇满头都是汗，从旁边的纸巾盒里抽了一张纸给高瀚宇：“呐。”

“帮我。”

。。。。季肖冰看着炉子上的食物，只好给明明还有空着手的高瀚宇擦汗。

整个活动下来，季肖冰几乎消化了五分之一的食物，吃的有点撑，摸着小肚子仰着躺在人工湖边的竹椅上。高瀚宇拿了一瓶可乐给季肖冰，“不要啦，吃的太撑了，汽水顶饱。”

“你真是一点都不节制。”

“民以食为天为什么要节制。”高瀚宇后来才知道食色性也也不会节制的。

“你微信号多少，加一下吧。”季肖冰拿着手机正在刷着，出了一个二维码：“加我！”

。。。。

“好。”高瀚宇赶紧拿出手机以迅雷不及掩耳之势把季肖冰的微信扫了一下。虽然扫了，但是季肖冰的号是需要通过验证的，在发消息的时候高瀚宇犹豫了一下，“好了没啊，我等着加你呢。”季肖冰开着好友页等着加高瀚宇，高瀚宇只好直接就发了出去，我是小高。

。。。。

输入备注的时候，季肖冰就默认了留言，从此高瀚宇在季肖冰的微信里就成了小高。

“手机号给我一个！”。。。季肖冰的霸道，高瀚宇是第一次见到，明明看着特别温和的大学老师，但是语气总是让人无法拒绝，听罢就有一种立刻要立正：“是的！季老师”的感觉！

季肖冰打开拨号盘递给高瀚宇，高瀚宇没有犹豫的直接拨了一个电话给自己。“请季老师惠存。”

“还整得挺文艺的。”季肖冰笑着存了高瀚宇的手机号，就放下手机，继续享受湖风吹面。高瀚宇小心谨慎的存着季肖冰的手机号，然后又回去看了看季肖冰的朋友圈。他不是一个爱发朋友圈的人，今天发了一条朋友圈拍了一堆吃的，再往前竟然追溯到了半年前的一张一言难尽的自拍。

高瀚宇其实也差不多，基本没发什么个人生活，大部分都是工作上的事儿。早年间玩QQ空间的时候他倒是发的很勤快，现在长大了却发的少了。

高瀚宇蹲在季肖冰的身旁轻声问道：“之前找你要微信都不给我，怎么想着要微信？”

季肖冰睁开一只眼睛看了高瀚宇一眼：“你的厨艺很好，算是今天的报答。”然后又闭上眼睛继续小憩。高瀚宇被这个举动撩的有些晕，季老师厉害。“哦对了，你什么时候有空，我给你拍几张照片吧。”高瀚宇此刻特别感谢他妈，要不是他妈当年一个人起早贪黑的出去打拼，留他一个人在家，也不会锻炼出他的自理能力，也不会让他烧了一手好菜。也不会现在能骗个小猫回家这么轻而易举。

自从拿到季肖冰的微信号，高瀚宇真是照三餐给他问号，早安午安晚安，早晨就开始问中午想吃啥，中午吃完了再问晚上吃什么，季肖冰倒是经常到食堂去吃饭，和高瀚宇认识的这几日把各大餐厅吃了个遍，刷的当然是季肖冰的卡，高瀚宇有时候会觉得自己被包养了。大概全校都知道高瀚宇和季肖冰是发小，也觉得缘分奇妙，学生们自然开心能在食堂见到季肖冰，而最开心的莫过于院长，院长不知道哪里搞来了高瀚宇的微信，偷摸的给他加了把油。老子这回可是妥妥能赢你了！

季肖冰三两句就套出院长给高瀚宇加油的事儿，还怼他，怎么微信到处给，顺口说了一句：“去食堂吃饭就算是治好了，他们对我的病情了解太少了。”

高瀚宇有那么一瞬间想跑，但是一看季肖冰的脸，他根本挪不动腿，心里暗自OS我这是遇到妖精了吧。想是这么想，但是季肖冰对高瀚宇无论身心都有一种本能的吸引，对于季肖冰对他的不设防他又毫无招架力。一个高岭之花，对你还有些特别的礼遇，换谁能不臣服。

果然是心理系的高材生，呵呵。

终于约了一天两个人都得空的时间，季肖冰拖了一个行李箱里面全是他的宝贝设备。轻拿轻放的来到高瀚宇所在的楼层，下午三点的酒店空无一人，连服务员都很少，季肖冰按照高瀚宇给的房间号找到了房间，按了一下门铃，就老实的站在门口等了一会儿，果然不多久门就开了，季肖冰本来想打招呼的，结果看见开门的高瀚宇下半身围着浴巾半裸的出现在自己面前，差点喷了鼻血。

高瀚宇的胸肌很漂亮，线条也很好，围着的浴巾遮挡住了下体却让人鱼线半露在外面更加的性感。高瀚宇没说谎，他身材真的可以。季肖冰看上去清心寡欲的，实际上是个肉体控，当然他以前是不知道的，直到今天遇到高瀚宇，他知道了，他喜欢这具肉体，他想拥有他。

季肖冰赶紧推门进去，立刻关上。“你你，你怎么就这么出来了！外面要是别人呢？”

。。。“哦，怎么可能有人会来，我属下有事儿打电话就行了。”

“酒，酒。酒店的工作人员呢。”

“请勿打扰的灯亮着呢。”

“亮着吗？”季肖冰竟然会错过这种细节，他有些懊恼。

房间是一个稍微大一点的普通酒店，所以走过玄关一眼就看见了大床，靠左边的位置有些凌乱之外一切都很整齐，高瀚宇给季肖冰倒了一杯水，季肖冰把行李箱轻放在地上然后跪在地毯上打开行李箱。乖巧的样子让高瀚宇也蹲下来看他。

季肖冰从箱子里拿出相机和镜头，一抬头就看见高瀚宇半裸着看着他，蹲下来的角度竟然能隐约看见下半身，但是不真切不知道穿了没。季肖冰往后靠了一下，“你快去穿衣服。我快些给你拍。”

“你有急事吗？”

“没有啊。”

“那你着什么急。”高瀚宇往前挪了几步刚好和季肖冰面对面，房间的灯光有些迷离，季肖冰的脸看起来更加梦幻，而季肖冰此刻一直四处展望，非礼勿视，主要是他怕忍不住禽兽的摸了高瀚宇。看着季肖冰如此，高瀚宇也不知道哪里来的读心术：“想摸吗？”

啪，那根弦断了。季肖冰点点头放下设备伸手就摸高瀚宇，高瀚宇往前一压，季肖冰直接倒在地上，眼睁睁的看着厚实的胸如山一般压了过来。“季老师你流鼻血了。”

。。。。。

“毛巾！！湿的！”季肖冰捏着鼻子不敢动，高瀚宇从桌上甩了一包纸巾给季肖冰，然后冲到浴室里拧了一条湿毛巾过来，季肖冰用纸巾堵着血不让出，接过高瀚宇的湿毛巾敷在额头上，还好没多少，过了没多久就不流了。

高瀚宇眉眼笑的都飞起了，但是忍着嘴角不敢动。“干嘛，没见过流鼻血啊。”

“啊，见过啊。但是没见过美人流鼻血。”

“神经。”季肖冰脸不知是充血还是怎么就红了。因为流了鼻血，高瀚宇就没着急让季肖冰给他拍照。两个人就先坐着聊天，季肖冰坐在沙发上，两只脚架在床上，高瀚宇就坐在床上：“你早晨去哪儿了？中午吃过了吗？”

“嗯，吃了一个汉堡。早晨啊。去洗照片了。”

“？！胶卷的那种？”

“嗯。”

“诶你也给我拍几张那种的吧，我也喜欢胶卷的质感。现在还有地方洗照片嘛？”

“我自己会洗啊，不过要条件好。还好现在有那种共享暗房。”季肖冰从行李箱拿出一个大文件袋，是他早晨去洗的照片，无外乎学校的景色。有彩色的有黑白的，黑白的瞬间让照片质感蹭蹭往上飞。

“我喜欢这个风格，你给我拍这个吧。”

“那你还不去换衣服，坐着干嘛？”

“你就这样给我拍几张。”

“高瀚宇！”季肖冰揉了揉太阳穴。“流氓！”

“不是，你看我身材这么好，那是我年轻啊，人家不是说要留住时光，你给我拍一下留住一下时光嘛，我自己看。胶卷我觉得可以拍成黑白特别有质感，你说对吧。”

大言不惭的说自己身材好，真的不要脸！是啦你身材好！“就在这里，拍几张。季老师。”高瀚宇拍了拍床。季肖冰白了他一眼。“你要拿这个去相亲？”

“不能够啊！这个就是留住一下时光，乖。拍完我带你去一个我自己的私藏菜馆。”听到这个季肖冰立刻拿出胶卷相机，调了一下屋里的光，给高瀚宇拍了几张。虽说是要拍个什么留住时光的照片，其实高瀚宇都摆着各种搞笑的姿势，季肖冰几乎强忍着拍完，放下相机大笑起来。

“我不要面子啦，季老师，不要笑嘛。”

“不过这个要等我约暗房，最近好像都挺满的。”季肖冰的记忆力很好，他看了今天暗房的预约单，估计得等两个礼拜才能约上。拍完顺道手用app定了一个预约，看看什么时候能反馈过来。

“季老师一定要帮我保存好啊，千万不能流出去啊，万一变成艳照门就不好了。”高瀚宇给季肖冰眨了眨眼睛。“臭流氓！”

高瀚宇从衣柜里拎出几套西装：“你觉得哪套好看？”

“这套吧，暗红色。”

高瀚宇把其他的西装挂回柜子里，作势就要拆了围在腰间的浴巾，“你你你干嘛！”

“换衣服啊。”

季肖冰抱着相机就往外走：“你等，我到外面等你。”

“诶不在这里拍吗？”

“外面光好。”

还没等高瀚宇说话，季肖冰直接把自己关在外面。高瀚宇摇了摇头换好衣服，拿了房卡才走出去。季肖冰抱着相机靠在墙边，等着高瀚宇。

“哦，你站这吧。”季肖冰已经在外面走了一圈，看了好几个位置，就安排高瀚宇站好。

“诶季老师你说那些明星是不是都在这里拍的。”

“随便摆pose不要紧张。我很快的。”季肖冰拿起相机开始咔咔的拍着：“对啊，走廊装修的豪华，做背景很好看的，主要也方便。”高瀚宇是一个很有天分的模特，随便摆几个pose就拍的很好看，季肖冰很满意，果然是我看上的男人。

“好了，拍完了！”季肖冰拿着相机看预览，高瀚宇也凑过来，两个人头靠头贴的很近。近到都能感受到对方的脸上的绒毛，两个人也突然的有些害羞起来。

“我们进。。进去吧。”高瀚宇有些结巴。季肖冰低着头跟着高瀚宇进了房间。“我我，回家整理一下发给你。”

“嗯。”高瀚宇又开始脱衣服了。

“你你干嘛。”

“换衣服啊，又不是应酬穿什么西装。”高瀚宇看着季肖冰撇过头的样子甚是可爱：“做什么，有什么好害羞的，我们俩都是大男人，我有的你全都有，有啥好害羞的。”

季肖冰没理他默默的嘟喃着：“你有胸肌我就没有。”

“季老师，我换好了，我们走吧。”高瀚宇换了一套简单的休闲款，就拉着季肖冰去他私藏的私房菜馆。

“你今天给我拍私房照，我请你吃私房菜。”

“高瀚宇！”


	4. Chapter 4

“季老师。”季肖冰结束了课就回到办公室，办公室里几个女老师堆在他对面的位置上窃窃私语着。“明天小高总就走了，我拿到他的微信啦！”其中一个女老师说了一个让季肖冰有些震惊的消息。这几日没有和高瀚宇见面，因为他的工程最后收尾，每天除了例行的问候也很少发消息，他压根不知道高瀚宇明天就要走了！？季肖冰低着头，但拔着耳朵继续听女老师们说什么。

“快看看朋友圈有什么？！”高瀚宇的朋友圈向来没啥私人的东西，倒是最近和季肖冰一块吃饭，他也学着季肖冰发了几张美食。

“诶，这不是南苑的食堂吗？他也吃学校食堂吗？”

。。。。。。

“反正微信拿到了，多聊聊增进一下感情。”

暮秋已过时值冬日，寒假也快到了。季肖冰这几天也忙，忙着出卷子，等寒假了出去玩一下吧。伸了一个懒腰，望向窗外，下雪了。薄薄的雪铺了一层，湖面也不似秋日般耀眼，孤冷冷的，让季肖冰觉得心冷。冬天天黑的快，拉上窗帘，开着灯显得更加温暖一点。空调里吹着暖风，季肖冰的手还是有些冰凉。

吹了一口哈气搓了搓，又继续出卷子。这时门口传来敲门声。季肖冰起身拽了一件大衣披在身上去开门。

“季老师！”季肖冰一看是高瀚宇就立刻要关门，高瀚宇慌了立刻顶着门，“季老师外面这么冷你不让我进去吗？”季肖冰没说话，但是透着一股子可怕的气场让高瀚宇有些摸不着头脑。两个人还在门口僵持的时候，住在隔壁的一个老教授刚好回家。

“小宇啊，你这是要走了吗？”小宇？！冰火岛上的火山正在酝酿着爆发。

“是啊，师傅们都走了，我来冰冰这借一晚。”冰冰！？谁特么是你冰冰！季肖冰这才发现高瀚宇身后似乎有个行李箱。

“天太冷了，快进去吧。小季啊，快让小宇进去吧。”

。。。。

“穆老师好。”高瀚宇趁着这功夫要挤进去，又听见穆老师说话：“小宇啊，你们家的师傅昨天联系我了，可不敢扣人家工资哦。这么冷的天，不容易的。”

“嘿嘿，穆老师，我那是吓唬他们的。”高瀚宇笑着说。

“小季啊，你这个发小，人又好技术又好，真好。”。。。谁跟他是发小！季肖冰笑着看着高瀚宇，大冬天愣是给高瀚宇看出一身冷汗。

“是啊，穆老师，有什么你就找我这个发小吧！他技术很好的！”季肖冰咬牙切齿的说，高瀚宇意味深长的笑了一下，惹的季肖冰有些不知所措。

穆老师突然说到兴头上，又走过来和他俩说：“我那个老笨钟都不知道什么年代了，小宇竟然也会修。哎哟，你明天要是走了我都不知道去哪里找你了。”

。。。。季肖冰瞪着眼睛看着高瀚宇，连穆老师都知道我却不知道？！高瀚宇一脸狐疑的看着季肖冰，我是哪里又得罪他了吗？

“没事儿的穆老师，我不是给你我的电话吗？你有事儿就打给我，我要是来不了我可以叫我的手下来。你放心吧。”高瀚宇把身后的行李箱偷摸摸的塞进了门。

“有你这句话穆老师就放心了，快进屋吧，太冷了。”穆老师笑着回了屋。高瀚宇也趁乱进了季肖冰的房间。

“你进来干嘛！出去！”季肖冰总算是和他说话了，确实这个口气？！

“我怎么了？我哪里又得罪你了吗？”高瀚宇一脸懵，他最近是忙了一点，但是照三餐的问候也没少啊，歪头想了想，最近也没干什么出格的事儿，哦是啦，就是上个月两个人在校园里走的时候，有个女老师来找季肖冰要电话，高瀚宇故意抱着他的手臂秀恩爱把女老师气了够呛。可是那天不是惩罚过了么，这还突然想起来又记仇了？

“你没有得罪我，电话微信真好拿，随随便便什么人都可以要走。呵！”

。。。。。“穆老师，那么大年纪了一个人住在学校里。给个联系方式以后有什么问题我好让我手下来啊。”穆老师的醋也吃？！

“谁说穆老师了！”季肖冰抱胸坐在沙发上和高瀚宇隔了一条银河。高瀚宇仔细想了一下，似乎白天的时候有个给几个人微信，都是负责总务的老师，以后要联系的。“你是说你们学院的女老师。”季肖冰听罢就炸毛了：“管我什么事儿呢，口口声声说是我发小，全世界都知道你要走就我不知道。你来我这做什么，谁知道找谁去啊！”说着就站起身来推着高瀚宇往外走，自然是推不动，高瀚宇抓着季肖冰的手腕抵在墙上“我这不是忙吗？他们，我们这个工时有期限的，今天最后一天。总务处的老师都知道的。你看我连住的地方都没有了，酒店都到时间都退了。怎么冷的天，你就可怜可怜我吧！”

“大经理就没有地方住吗？随便开间房就好了啊！”借口借口都是借口！卖惨博同情！

“这不是要走了嘛，想见你啊，以后要异地恋了，想多看你一会儿。”听到异地恋三个字，季肖冰的脸渐渐就红了。

“谁谁，谁跟你谈恋爱了！”季肖冰踩了高瀚宇一脚，疼的他放了手，季肖冰又坐回沙发上，高瀚宇立刻粘了过来。

“你啊，心理学院的季肖冰老师啊。咱俩都谈了三个月了，你可不能不承认啊！”高瀚宇上手抱季肖冰的手臂，季肖冰就甩开：“我，我，我们俩男的怎么能谈恋爱！”

“季老师，这就不厚道了啊！”高瀚宇放开了季肖冰的手臂却直接把他压在沙发上，季肖冰现在坐在沙发里竟然被困住了。“谁大半夜给我打电话说想去看星星的，靠在我身上说就想这样一辈子了？！”

“你你胡说！大冬天哪里来的星星！”季肖冰用手推着高瀚宇，正好摸到他坚实的胸肌。

“你也知道没星星啊，故意的吧！”高瀚宇自然发现季肖冰正在摸自己。

“谁在学校里偷偷牵我的手？！”

“哪有偷偷！光明正大好嘛！”。。。。季肖冰也觉得有些奇怪了：“那，那不是那个女老师说我们俩有问题么！坦坦荡荡兄弟情！”

“兄弟情？！季肖冰你兄弟的胸给你这样摸吗？！”高瀚宇抓住在他身上使坏的手，“对了，认识之前就偷拍我，认识之后还偷拍我。你还有我的裸照没给我呢！季老师不会晚上偷偷对着撸吧！”

“高瀚宇！你狗嘴里。。”季肖冰的后半句就被狗给啃了，这是两人“交往”以来第一次亲密接触，软软的唇互相叠加着，唾液慢慢的交换到彼此的口中，似乎是因为口中的空气被一点点抽光，季肖冰的身体也不太好用了，严防死守咬着的齿门也被高瀚宇敲开，两个人的舌头第一次纠缠起来。季肖冰睁着眼睛感受着这个奇妙的触感，他不讨厌甚至很喜欢，于是便慢慢闭上眼睛享受他们的第一次。

直到两个人都快窒息了，高瀚宇才放开季肖冰，季肖冰半躺在沙发上捂着胸口大口大口的呼吸，被吻的鲜红的唇色，配上脸上的绯红，季肖冰看过去更加的漂亮。高瀚宇作势要脱他的衣服，季肖冰立刻清醒过来一脚踹了过去。

“靠！季肖冰！你谋害亲夫！”

“滚！谁是亲夫了！”高瀚宇捂着肚子坐在地上，半天没起来，原本还歪在沙发上气鼓鼓的季肖冰见状不妙立刻就蹲下查看高瀚宇怎么了：“小宇你怎么了？”

“我就知道你心疼我！”高瀚宇抬起头又是那张讨人厌的二哈脸！“哼！离我远点！”季肖冰起身推了他一把往卧室走去。

“你不问问我吃了吗？诶今晚我睡哪儿啊？！”高瀚宇着急的说着，但是却没往前走。季肖冰停了脚步转过身来：“冰箱有东西吃，你爱睡哪儿睡哪！我家就一张床！”

“沙发？太小了吧！”

“我不喜欢和别人睡一张床！”

“冰冰，你看这天这么冷，睡地板不好吧。我保证，我保证不碰你！”高瀚宇往前走了几步，季肖冰就往后退几步。

“有地暖有空调怕什么！”季肖冰不让步，高瀚宇只好默默的转身去了厨房。在冰箱里寻摸了一阵子，又翻了一下橱柜，认识三个月，也常来，对这里已经是熟门熟路了。也不吭声，就默默的煮了一晚什么都没有的清汤面，悄无声息的吃了。

季肖冰看着他可怜的样子，勉强同意和他睡一张床，但是！

入夜，高瀚宇和季肖冰分睡两边，中间用一床被子隔着。“冰冰，你这床这么小，你那边够睡吗？”

“够啊！”其实快掉下去了。高瀚宇起身往他这儿趴了一下：“你看你都快掉下去了！”

“好了好了，我绝对不碰你，我发誓！”高瀚宇坐在床上举三指发誓。季肖冰叹了口气，心里默默想，我是怕我自己把持不住啊喂！

睡了一觉，高瀚宇朦胧中醒来总觉得有什么禁锢着自己，第一天来季肖冰家里睡觉就遇到鬼压床吗？睁开眼睛一看，胸口上压着季肖冰的脑袋，他的一只手抱着自己，一只脚压在自己身上。季肖冰整个人跟八爪鱼一样挂在他身上，高瀚宇整个人都清醒了，“冰冰？”高瀚宇轻轻的摇了一下季肖冰，季肖冰嘴上发出小猫似的呢喃声身体动了一下，头发撩的高瀚宇有些痒，但是他依旧没有醒，只是把自己抱得更紧了一些。

。。。。更完蛋的是，高瀚宇的下半身起了反应。季肖冰啊季肖冰，你真是个妖精。一晚上胡思乱想的高瀚宇到了快天亮才睡着，而趴在他身上的季肖冰倒是安安稳稳的睡了一个好觉。这两天季肖冰都没有课，所以睡的迟了些，醒来也已经八点半了。

醒来季肖冰也发现自己整个人挂在高瀚宇的身上，脸红的不行，看高瀚宇还在熟睡，迅速爬起来假装无事的走到浴室梳洗。洗完了看见高瀚宇还没起来就动手做了一些简单的早餐，等收拾好了进房间看见高瀚宇还在睡觉，季肖冰觉得好奇，就蹲在他身边看着他。

高瀚宇长得挺韩系的，不是第一眼帅哥却越看越有味道，季肖冰第一眼看见他站在凉亭的时候，就觉得有一种宿命感。均匀的呼吸让他原本厚实的胸肌此起彼伏，季肖冰看的入迷了就伸手去摸，真的好好摸，有些坚硬又有些柔软，季肖冰越摸越来劲儿，顺着胸肌还摸了一个腹肌，然后就看见一个小帐篷逐渐的升起来。季肖冰愣了一下，立刻想跑却被高瀚宇抓了个正着。

从他开始摸胸的时候高瀚宇就醒了，他就想看看这个季老师想干嘛。说起来两个人的关系到底是怎么从欢喜冤家一路拌嘴走到今天的，全拜季肖冰所赐。高瀚宇第一次见到季肖冰是惊为天人的，就想着能交个朋友，但是季肖冰对自己的冷淡他也是能感受到的。在自己死皮赖脸的软磨硬泡之后他发现季肖冰真的挺可爱的，两个人暧昧了一个多月，有一天半夜季肖冰突然给高瀚宇发消息说想出去拍星星。

大冬夜有个鬼星星，当然是乌漆嘛黑的什么都没有，季肖冰和高瀚宇就在观星台挨着坐了几个小时，看着那零零散散的星星。

“冰冰，冷吗？”高瀚宇看季肖冰搓了搓手关怀的问道。“不冷啊。”季肖冰摇摇头。高瀚宇笑着拉过季肖冰的手，男人的手也不至于凉到什么样子，但是经常健身的高瀚宇却一身热血。季肖冰也不知道当时是被天气冷到了呢，还是被稀寥的星空震撼到，鬼使神差的就窝到了高瀚宇的怀里，接下来就一发不可收拾。

两个人没明说，但是都知道彼此的心意，就这么交往着。大概是两个人都互相知道底线了，季肖冰就肆无忌惮起来，动不动就对高瀚宇上下其手，但是一旦高瀚宇往前一点，他又往后退。想来两个人也是第一次处在这种关系里，特别是季肖冰他对高瀚宇放肆是放肆，但是让他做下面的他没准备好，高瀚宇只好顺着他。

被抓住的季肖冰知道力量上的悬殊也就不挣扎了，被高瀚宇拖回床上：“别闹了，我做了早饭，不吃就冷了。”高瀚宇把季肖冰压在身下：“寒假去我那儿吧。”

。。。

“寒假要回家过年啊！”季肖冰摸着高瀚宇的胸。“好摸吗？”高瀚宇眯起眼睛，季肖冰猛点头：“摸了要负责的。”

“我会负责啊！”季肖冰眉眼笑起来弯弯的像月牙。

“那跟我回家过年。”高瀚宇把季肖冰的双手举过头顶，全身压在他身上，这暧昧的姿势一触即发。“才不要。你为什么不跟我回家过年。”

？！哦，还有这个选项。

“可以啊！”高瀚宇爽快的答应着，轮到季肖冰傻眼了。他原本只是顺着高瀚宇说，这下要见家长吗？季肖冰立刻脸就红了，手也不敢摸了，低着头不敢看高瀚宇。

“怎么你要反悔吗？”

“人家，人家还没做好准备。”季老师害羞起来真的特别好看，和平时的毒舌完全两个样子，这种样子却只有高瀚宇见过，他很满足。

“不闹你了！”高瀚宇挑起季肖冰的下巴，轻轻的在唇上点了一下，就麻利的起了身。

“做的不错。”高瀚宇吃了一口三明治说道，季肖冰鼓着腮帮子骄傲的笑着。

“你什么时候走。”

“去哪儿？”高瀚宇伸手把季肖冰嘴角上的面包屑抹了。

“回家啊。你们工程不是结束了。”虽然认识了三个月，其实两个人对对方的事情都不是太了解。

“哦不着急，陪陪你。”

“。。你不上班啊！”

“我假期多，刚结束这个工程，陪你几天。”高瀚宇摸了摸季肖冰的下巴，真像小猫，这么一逗都爽成这样。

“能陪多久呢。”季肖冰有些低迷的说。

“想陪多久都行啊。陪你到寒假吧，到时候开车送你回家。别跟人家抢票了。”

“干嘛送我回家。那么远。”

“顺路嘛。”

。。。“咳咳。”季肖冰的一口牛奶咽到一半被高瀚宇的顺路给呛着了。高瀚宇赶紧给他拍背。“咳咳，你家在台州我家在徐州，哪里顺路了！”

“你不是让我陪你回家过年嘛。顺路的。”季肖冰终于顺好了，白了高瀚宇一眼。“现在离寒假还有一个月呢，你不上班啊！对了。你公司在哪儿？”季肖冰知道高瀚宇是华东区总经理，想当然的觉得应该在上海吧。结果高瀚宇却说：“我们公司？在工业园的。”

。。。。

工业园到N大开车不过一个小时的距离，季肖冰一脸诧异的看着高瀚宇：“那你住哪儿？！”

“浦口啊。”

。。。。

“高瀚宇！”

浦口离N大更是只有一座桥的距离。住在N大附近的宾馆是钱多吗？有毛病吗？！

“那你干嘛住宾馆啊！”

“你们学校掏钱啊，而且近啊，走过来都不要五分钟，省很多事儿呢。”

“！！！你神经病啊！”想起自己上次去宾馆见他小心谨慎的样子季肖冰就恨不得把高瀚宇扔出去！

说起来高瀚宇还挺感激自己这个决定的，这个酒店当初是订给从公司总部来的工程师，刚好一个工程师有事又被调回总部，高瀚宇临时顶了上来，工作量巨大，沟通交流的东西太多，他就顺势住了下来。也就是因为自己住的如此近，才能和季肖冰来往密切，感情迅速升温。

“周末去我家吧。”高瀚宇看着离着自己远远的季肖冰觉得太可爱了。

“不去！”季肖冰拒绝道。什么嘛，明明家就在对面还得混了三个月宾馆，季肖冰突然觉得这个人图谋不轨，却丝毫没有觉得自己才是那个蓄谋已久的人。


	5. Chapter 5

“我家设备齐全，我给你做好吃的。你想吃啥？”季肖冰是研究人的专家，而高瀚宇就是研究季肖冰的专家。要怎么勾搭小猫咪，他自有一套。果不其然，季肖冰上钩了。

“我考虑一下。”能让季老师考虑一下，大概就成了一半了，高瀚宇就没再说话，伸手勾了勾，季肖冰摇摇头。小猫咪还是有情绪的。

两人吃完早饭，季肖冰要去办公室，高瀚宇说想跟着去看看。季肖冰一脸冷漠的看着高瀚宇，高瀚宇立刻了然：“我想看看冰冰的工作环境没有别的意思。你放心！”

能放心就好了！果然放心不了，高瀚宇一到办公室就成为办公室的焦点，女老师都在远处窃窃私语。季肖冰冷漠的坐在自己的位置上处理教案和作业，高瀚宇拉了一把椅子陪在旁边刷着手机。

高瀚宇对这里还是挺好奇的，看着季肖冰桌上的东西，也时不时弄一下，比如那个弹簧小人的摆件，比如那个牛顿摆，季肖冰看了一眼高瀚宇虽然有些烦，但是又觉得可爱是这么回事儿。

“诶，你要不要喝水。”高瀚宇小声的说。

“不要闹，这里是办公室。”季肖冰厉声回道。高瀚宇委屈的撇着嘴：“人家看你辛苦嘛。”

“去去去，倒杯水来。”

“得令~”高瀚宇拿着季肖冰的保温杯开心的去打水，所到之处自然引起了不小的声音，季肖冰抬头看了一眼又低头咒骂：“花孔雀。”

高瀚宇和办公室里的人都微笑着打招呼但是保持着莫名的距离感。倒好水，端着保温杯走回季肖冰的办公桌。季肖冰很自然的就拿起来喝，“小心烫。”

“诶，你饿不饿，我看开水台那边还有小零食，你想吃什么。”

“高瀚宇，我是来上班的！”季肖冰白眼都快翻到天上去了，高瀚宇却还是很小心的问着。他俩的互动被偶然出现在办公室的院长看见，有些度数的镜片背后闪烁着让季肖冰突然打了个寒颤的寒光。

高瀚宇蹑手蹑脚的又走回开水台，院长默默的就站到了他的身边把高瀚宇吓了一跳。“院长你吓死我了！”

“诶，小子，你来一下。”院长勾了勾手让高瀚宇跟着过去。

院长办公室里，院长殷勤的给高瀚宇倒水，让高瀚宇受宠若惊。“诶，院长有什么事儿吗？”

“诶，小子，你和小季是发小？！”在一个专业的心理学家面前有些话还是老实交代比较好。“刚认识。”

“真的假的？”我靠，这俩小兔崽子倒是真的能装啊，差点骗过他。

“比认识您还晚几天。”高瀚宇认识院长是在校长办公室，也是在那天他发现凉亭的对面有那么一个美人。

“什么学历？！”

“？！中专。还没毕业。”

“。。。。学什么的？！”

“电气自动化。。。”

“。。。。”院长内心是崩溃的，他当然不会唯学历论，但是他原本以为这个总经理做销售的，学过管理，管理里也有心理学的部分，倒是也能用。但是目前看来高瀚宇身上是没有半点专业知识，全靠野路子，这都能收服季肖冰，院长绝对自己几十年的心理学是白学了。

“小季和你关系还挺好的。”不明白院长为什么突然问自己的学历，其实高瀚宇是有点自卑的，他能坐上华东区总经理的位置全靠他十几年勤勤恳恳卖电器拼销售拼服务换来的，加上总公司的董事长惜才才能让他在一众研究生的员工中脱颖而出。

“承蒙季老师赏识。”

“肖冰这个孩子啊，什么都好，就是不爱和人打交道，明明学的就是心理学，你说他不和人打交道还这么研究心理学。”院长叹气。

“其实我觉得，可能就是因为他学心理学才对人更加的有距离吧。”高瀚宇小心谨慎的说。

“别替他找借口，他就是懒得和人相处。”院长还不了解季肖冰，身在象牙塔的高高在上，不食人间烟火的仙子。“不过我看你们俩相处的挺好的。诶，来说说你们怎么相处的？”

？！高瀚宇毕竟和季肖冰斗智斗勇了一阵子，突然觉得自己被套路了，他和季肖冰怎么相处的他能说吗？哦有一点可以说：“我会烧菜！”

。。。。

“人家不是说想着抓住一个人的心先抓住他的胃。”

“你俩不是天天去食堂吃吗？”季肖冰和高瀚宇常去食堂吃饭的事儿倒是传的沸沸扬扬。

“那是我没空啊，有空我都去他家给他烧菜的。”院长突然想起老同学的那句话：我觉得我们小冰是中了魔法了，得要解除魔法的人。当时他觉得他的老同学是技不如人的借口，堂堂一个心理学教授竟然还相信童话，现在他觉得，可能是真的吧。解除魔法的方法难道是会烧菜？！

“诶，也不对啊！”他大学的时候不都吃食堂吗？也没见他病好！

“呃，不对啥？！”院长摆摆手，“肖冰啊是一个很难得的人，好好待他。”

“我会的院长！”

“我要回家了，你不回吗？”季肖冰下班回家了，却迟迟没有看见高瀚宇，站在门口等了一阵子也不见人影，他也不想和其他老师说话，就站着等，倒是一个对季肖冰有好感的女老师发现了他，偷偷说好像去院长办公室了，他才踱步而来。

“回回回！院长再见！”高瀚宇和院长鞠了个躬就立刻追了上已经离开了的季肖冰。

“院长问我们俩是不是发小。”高瀚宇骑着电动车，后面坐着季肖冰。“我问了吗？”傲娇的属性又来了。“你不想知道啊，我还以为你想知道呢？”季肖冰懒得理高瀚宇，他有些累了就靠在高瀚宇的背上。高瀚宇感受到季肖冰身体的重量，一阵甜腻的感觉涌上心头。

“院长想知道我们俩关系为什么这么好。”

“你怎么说的？”靠在高瀚宇背上的季肖冰发出闷闷的声音。

“我说想抓住一个男人的心得先抓住他的胃。”

。。。

“高瀚宇！”季肖冰抬起头耳朵红的滴血。他倒不介意别人知道他和高瀚宇的关系，但是这么暧昧的话任谁听了都知道他俩啥关系了。

“诶，你说你中午想吃啥，下午有课吗？不然回我家吧。”季肖冰捶了高瀚宇一下！惹得他哈哈大笑。逗猫真有趣。

在季肖冰家里待了几天，被公司的电话喊了回去，走的时候依依不舍情绪低落，临出门的时候季肖冰主动献了一个吻，识趣的高瀚宇立刻化被动为主动来了一个法式热吻。被吻的喘不过气的季肖冰靠在玄关旁的橱子边大口呼吸，高瀚宇看了十分开心。

季肖冰知道自己的脸发烫的厉害，原也说好了不送，于是就送到门口，高瀚宇推着行李箱独自一人走了。季肖冰站在被关掉的玄关门口突然有种丈夫去上班老婆在家的既视感。立刻甩了甩头，什么鬼！

圣诞节那天，高瀚宇用美食勾着季肖冰答应晚上去他家。五点高瀚宇就开着车停在校门口了，季肖冰一出门就听见有人按喇叭，立刻转进车子里：“这里不让按喇叭。”

高瀚宇嘿嘿笑了两声踩着油门就带着季肖冰回家。。

“你先坐会儿，我下楼拿一下菜。”季肖冰要跟着去，高瀚宇却让他在家里等。高瀚宇的房子是一个视野很好三室二厅的江景房，装修的风格很简单，颜色也没有那么繁杂。右手边是一个厨房，正对门的是客厅和一个阳台，季肖冰往阳台走去，十六层的高度能看见俯瞰半个城市，江风凶悍让季肖冰赶紧回到房间里。书房旁边的房间似乎略大一点，想来就是主卧。主卧的色调就更加的简快了，暗色系让这个房间看起来很好睡的样子。季肖冰有时候就嫌弃自己的房间过于明亮，这里真好。虽然外面是江边，因为装修的关系却没有那么明亮。

高瀚宇在校门口等季肖冰的时候就和附近的一个超市预定了菜，到家刚好就送来。拎着菜进门只看见玄关的一双皮鞋，却没看见人。放下菜他四处找了一下，竟然在主卧发现了季肖冰。高瀚宇从后面抱住季肖冰，把他吓了一跳。

“怎么跑到人家卧室来了，这么迫不及待啊！”高瀚宇故意逗他。

“滚，登徒子！”季肖冰挣扎着没有挣扎开，就放弃似的让他抱着。高瀚宇的呼吸撩着季肖冰的耳边有些酥痒。“也不知道谁第一次来男朋友的家就往卧室跑呢？”季肖冰听了就恼了，一个后肘怼了高瀚宇一下。

“季肖冰！”

“登徒子！”季肖冰作势要离开，他一回头就看见高瀚宇就捂着肚子窝在地上，“小宇，我刚刚下手重了？”

“没啊，骗你的啊！你那小猫拳能有什么力度。”高瀚宇抬起头吐了吐舌头，季肖冰生气的拍了他的肩。

“好啦，我们去做饭吧。再下去就要半夜了。”果然季肖冰看了看手表已经六点了，再下去可不是要入夜了。

两个人来到厨房，高瀚宇的厨房果然设备齐全，嵌入式的煤气灶台干干净净，蒸烤箱，还有挂着的琳琅满目的锅具。季肖冰给高瀚宇围上围裙，高瀚宇还趁机偷了个香，惹的季肖冰一阵脸红。

两人合力洗菜做菜，好一副老夫老夫其乐融融的样子。季肖冰觉得这样也不错。

“这才是我的独门私房菜。”高瀚宇骄傲的说。煮菜的时候季肖冰站在旁边给高瀚宇当下手，看着高瀚宇娴熟的烧菜动作，季肖冰心里是暖暖的，觉得自己没选错人。

烧好了菜，两个人终于可以坐下来安安心心的吃一顿饭了，高瀚宇准备开了一瓶酒，季肖冰摆摆手：“我酒精过敏。”高瀚宇就换了饮料。虽然没有美酒，但是有美食已经让季肖冰很开心了。两个人边吃边聊天，有那么一瞬间让季肖冰有些恍惚，似乎这已经是两个人的日常了。思绪正飘的时候外面一个爆炸声。高瀚宇立刻往阳台走去，季肖冰披上大衣，抓了一件厚外套给高瀚宇套上。圣诞嘉年华花火大会正在对面绽放。

高瀚宇揽过季肖冰，季肖冰就靠在他怀里。烟花在空中变化出各种图案，一闪一闪的映在两个人的脸上。高瀚宇侧头看了看季肖冰，那秀气的脸盘更加的明媚。他把季肖冰往怀里带了一下，季肖冰一个没站稳就扑向了他，一个大笑着一个娇嗔着，烟花在此刻又开出绚丽的风景。

“冰冰，咱俩这算是正式交往了吧。”高瀚宇看着烟花爆炸觉得有些不真实。

“嗯。”季肖冰小小声的应道，虽然他一直挺主动的，但是终归性格的关系，还是不太会表露自己的感情。

高瀚宇转身，一把把季肖冰公主抱了起来，“干嘛，放我下来。”

“吃饭啊！吃完饭办正事儿！”季肖冰听闻立刻鸵鸟一样藏进高瀚宇的肩窝里。

“可以吗？”此刻两人已经赤裸相见，高瀚宇压在季肖冰的身上，身下两个人的欲望都已经苏醒。季肖冰咬着唇点点头。高瀚宇在得到季肖冰首肯之后立刻扑了上去。一路吻了下来，软软的唇，被舔舐的发音的红豆，手也没有停的在帮两个人一起纾解。季肖冰不是没有过经验的人，但是让自己的欲望和另一个男人的欲望同时困在一只手里，他简直整个人都烧了起来。

从下身传来的快感，让他紧紧的抓着枕头，原本紧闭的唇，在高瀚宇的撸动下慢慢张开，最后被呻吟声完全突破了。季肖冰的声音是有些低沉的，平时说话低音炮很有磁性。但此刻他的声音略微带着一丝娇媚，是高瀚宇从未听见的，那是从灵魂深处发出来的引诱，引诱着高瀚宇将他拆吃入腹。

在高瀚宇快速的撸动之下，两个人的欲望同时喷发出白色的光芒，对对方的渴望在第一次发泄之后达到了一个新的境界。高瀚宇挤了大把的润滑液统统送入季肖冰的身体里，年轻的时候干粗活留下的茧已经没有那么厚了，薄薄的一层却也够季肖冰刺激的喊了出来。他是第一次后穴紧的要死，高瀚宇不敢冲动，也就默默的给他做着扩张。

一根手指两根手指三根手指却还有些困难，“嗯，小宇。”

“疼吗？”高瀚宇安抚道。

“你进来吧。”

。。。。“冰冰，不好好做扩张会受伤的。”高瀚宇又挤了一点润滑液送入后穴中，季肖冰的身体却感觉到一丝的空穴，他想要更多，想要高瀚宇。

三指进入顺利之后，高瀚宇才扶上自己已经二次苏醒硬到发烫的铸铁缓缓的进入季肖冰的甬道里。季肖冰被情欲烧的很厉害，他对高瀚宇这样慢吞吞的做法表示了抗议，挪着身体想让高瀚宇快点进去。

“小宇，我要你，快一点！”高瀚宇也是忍的很难受了，待自己的挺立能进入二分之一后也不在顾忌季肖冰的感受，一鼓作气的顶了进去，两个人同时发出了满足的声音。

“冰冰，你里面好紧，我好舒服。”

“嗯~小宇快点，我要！”已经不在禁锢自己内心的两个人冲破了阻隔融为一体。

次日清晨，被干涸的嗓子呛醒的季肖冰，看见床头摆了一杯水，虽然身上到处是被宠爱过的痕迹，他也无力起床，心里却很甜蜜，床上有高瀚宇的味道，他埋在枕背之间深深的吸了一口气。安心。

高瀚宇从外面走进来就看见穿着白衬衫的季肖冰坐在床上喝水，小猫喝水的恬静让他突然拿起手机拍了一张。季肖冰拿开水杯甜甜的笑了一下，给他们的初夜留下了珍贵的纪念。


End file.
